


Send My Love Back To My Home, Back To My Only Shelter, Where I Would Be Warm and Welcome.

by Velocity_Owl87



Category: Pacific Rim
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Family, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Chuck Lives, Coda, Engagement, Families of Choice, Family Fluff, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Multi, Slice of Life, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Yancy Becket Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herc Hansen has not been much for Christmas ever since the War has started. But now that the war is done and he's got  Yancy and another son and the rest of a new family around him, he's hit with the realization that yeah, he'd like Yancy to be something more. </p><p>He wasn't really planning on it having the backdrop of the Becket engineered Christmas dinner, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Send My Love Back To My Home, Back To My Only Shelter, Where I Would Be Warm and Welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> I was sort of prompted to have a "Yancy and Herc get married" coda to "How Am I Going to Be an Optimist About This?" and I was toying with a Christmas story on top of that, so this is in that same universe as that story. It's not necessary to read that one to get this, though. It's pretty clear and can function as a stand-alone. 
> 
> I wanted to have a bit of Christmas cheer and this story was what came from that. Just Christmas cheer with an engagement on top of that. 
> 
> Title based on Hey Rosetta's "Carry Me Home", which feels like the song for the ones unable to be with their loved ones during Christmas. 
> 
> Proofed, but if mistakes are there, I apologize and will fix them.

Herc wouldn't have really noticed that Christmas was coming until the decorations began to appear all over the house and the fresh smell of baking greeted him whenever Yancy and Raleigh both had a day off.

"What exactly is happening here? It's looking like the inside of what St. Nick's bloody house would look like." Herc asked Chuck, who was busy with Jax and Mack.

"Christmas preparations for the big Christmas Eve dinner. Who knew the Beckets has a thing for Christmas?" Chuck asked rhetorically as he rocked Jax to sleep. Mack was already snoozing in the playpen and Jax was slowly getting there.

Herc blinked at that casual comment.

"Wait...Exactly how far away is it?"

Chuck arched an eyebrow at his father's question, but refrained from teasing him, since neither of them had ever been big on Christmas ever since Angela Hansen had died and the war had started in earnest.

"In four days, give or take. Specs department's closed down early for it. I'm guessing you're going to be next."

Herc nodded and sat back, swallowing down the tea he had picked up on his way home.

"Probably. Still. Didn't realize it was so damned close."

Chuck grimaced.

"Me neither. It's a good thing we have them to remind us."

Chuck replied as he put a finally asleep Jax into the playpen to sleep with Mack right beside him. As he did so, his left hand caught the light, reminding Herc of something he had clean forgotten to take care of until he saw Chuck's hand.

"Well, yeah, Among other things."

Herc replied, a plan taking shape in his mind as he and Chuck sat back and bantered like they hadn't been able to do for a long while.

~*~*~*~

Herc didn't think more of it after that. Work and the usual rhythm of life took precedence over Christmas until they were basically forced out of the offices on the twenty-third of December and told to not come back until January sixth. Yes, the world needed to be fixed up, but his superiors were sure that taking two weeks off for the holidays wasn't going to make it fall into pieces again.

It gave Herc and Yancy some time to actually _be_ with each other and talk to each other. It was also time to find out first hand how much Christmas meant to the Becket brothers. Which was also how he found himself out getting last minute groceries and the perfect chance to implement the plan that had been brewing in his mind ever since the conversation he had had with Raleigh.

Once he had taken the first step, he found himself pausing right before entering the house.

Herc Hansen never hesitated in doing anything in his life. He had always been ready to do what was necessary in every step of his life. He joined the army when he saw it was his duty. He married Angela the minute that she had called him up and tearfully announced she was late. He hadn’t hesitated in reporting his own brother when he was being unethical. And when Chuck had seized in Striker, he hadn’t hesitated in piloting them both back to base against the wishes of his commander.

Nor had he hesitated in mating Chuck to insure his freedom and future.

So he didn’t understand the sudden reluctance and hesitation he was experiencing standing outside on the porch of his and Yancy’s house with a jewelry box weighing his pocket down. He was sure of the outcome (or so he thought) of his decision, making it different than the other times that he had done something. Those other times had worked out, luckily.

So why the hell was he being such a bloody coward?

Herc bit his lip and shifted from foot to foot. The sun had been long gone and it was getting colder every second that he stood out there. Despite acclimatizing fairly well to Alaska’s weather, he wasn’t impervious to cold like Yancy and Raleigh and their offspring. He had to master the art of layering for self-preservation. He had to stop hiding and just get on with it.

Plus, he had to get the groceries inside if they were going to have an actual Christmas Eve dinner. He had volunteered for the last minute errand to both pick up Yancy’s gift and to get some courage. So far, he’d succeeded in one of his aims. He took a deep breath through his nose and hefted the bags onto his left arm while he dug into his pockets for his keys.

Something that he didn’t have to do, since the door swung open to reveal Chuck with Jax in his arms and an amused expression on his face.

“Hey old man, you’re going to stand there all night? Some of us would like to have dinner sometime tonight.”

“Shut it, you. I just needed time to think.” Herc shot back, making Chuck shake his head and back away to let his father into the house.

“Take your grandson. I’ll take this into the kitchen before the Beckets have a collective meltdown over the groceries not being here yet.”

“Yeah. Just give me a minute.” Herc replied, unlacing his boots and putting them on the shelf before handing off the groceries to Chuck and receiving his grandson, who was happily grinning at his granddad and making cooing noises as Herc positioned him properly.

“Head on to the living room then. I’ll join you in a bit. Apparently, I’m a menace in the kitchen.” Chuck’s mouth twisted into a wry grin as he headed into the kitchen.

Herc snorted. “Face it, son. You’re the only Omega I’ve ever known that can pull an engine apart and put it together perfectly with no problem, but has managed to destroy a kitchen making pasta.”

“Yeah, yeah. It was only once! And I was fourteen!”

“Still counts, even after this time. Go on. I’ll see you in a bit, yeah?”

Chuck snorted in response before he disappeared into the other room, leaving Herc to head off to the living room with his grandson safe in his arms. Once he was there, his smile got wider when he saw Mack being fussed over Mako and Tendo. Mako's finally showing after six months and looking positively radiant as she held Mack, who was gnawing at her knuckle while Tendo has his arm around her shoulders and cooed at the baby.

He watched them in silence, his eyes drawn to the ring on Mako's finger winking brightly as the Christmas lights catch it. Seeing it reminded him of the box still in his pocket. He needed to get Yancy alone soon, but knew that wasn't going to be really possible. Not with midnight drawing so close and traditions to be observed.

"Herc! Hey kid, your dad's back!" Tendo exclaimed once he looked up and smiled at the Marshall. Mako looked up and gave him an impish smile he hadn't seen on her face in what seemed years. It suited her and he was glad to see that she was radiant and glowing with new life growing inside her and with Tendo right beside her.

"When did you get in? We didn't even hear you." Tendo commented as he moved over so that Herc could sit down and arrange Jax so that he could be with the other kit.

"Just now. I stopped to talk to Chuck before coming here. I guess we're all exiled from the Becket Christmas preparations?"

Mako laughed as Tendo grimaced and nodded.

He was going to make a comment about the situation, but at that moment, a mussed up Yancy showed up, his expression bright and happy as he appeared.

"Allright! Just in time! It's all on the table, so come on!"

Yancy gestured, prompting all of them to stand up.

"I'll take him, don't worry about it. Probably wants Chuck by now."

Tendo assured Herc as he scooped up a babbling Jax, winking at Herc before he followed Mako out the living room and to the dining area, leaving Yancy and Herc standing there.

Yancy's smile softened a bit as Herc came closer.

"Are we going, or are we going to stand here for a bit?"

Yancy asked, still slightly amused as he watched Herc stand there and look at him.

"In a minute. I promise it's just going to take a minute."

Herc explained hoarsely.

Yancy's smile flickered slightly as he watched Herc's jaw work slightly before his Alpha dug into his pocket and fumbled out a dark blue velvet box and placed it in Yancy's hands with his own hands around them.

Herc kept his eyes on the box in Yancy's hands and swallowed hard again in an effort to force the words he had been running different variations of in his mind.

"To be honest, I'm not sure what exactly to say here other than if you'll do me the honour of bonding with me. We've got a life together already, but recent events have shown me that I want more than just being mated to you. I want you as my Omega. I want more kits with you. I want to grow old with you and watch our kits grow up. So will you?"

He licked his lips nervously before he took the chance and looked up.

Yancy's smile was still as bright as ever, despite his eyes being glassy and too shiny. There were tears pooled in the corners of his eyes, but he nodded.

"Took you long enough, you endearingly stubborn Alpha."

Herc laughed as he angled his head to capture Yancy's lips with his own, eliciting a quiet purr from his mate.

"Hey, so are you guys-Oh!"

Raleigh's entrance tore their attention from each other, making the other Alpha smile and shake his head when he saw the blue box that Yancy had cradled in his hands.

"So it's congratulations, rather than Merry Christmas then, Yance?"

Yancy laughed, his cheeks flushing.

"Can't it be both?"

It was Raleigh's turn to laugh.

"When you get to the table, yeah. Put it on first. I'm sure Herc didn't get it for you for the box."

"Actually..."

"Oh shut up!"

Raleigh laughed and waved his hand at them.

"I'll tell everyone you'll be a bit. But don't be too long and Yance, Congrats, brother. I'm happy for you."

He paused and smiled at Herc. "Both of you."

"Thank you."

Raleigh nodded and left them alone. Herc gave Yancy a lopsided smile before Yancy got the hint and opened the velvet box to reveal a simple platinum ring polished to a high sheen.

"Oh."

Yancy whispered. He hadn't ever expected to have a ring. He had expected to die before the war was done. He also hadn't expected it to be offered, since Herc had been married before hand. But there it was and when he looked up, he saw Herc watching him carefully, emotion only flickering slightly in his eyes as he waited.

Yancy didn't hesitate and despite his fingers being cold and clumsy and managed to get it on, slipping it on his ring finger and over the knuckle.

It fit perfectly.

"I love you."

Herc whispered before pressing butterfly light kisses all over Yancy's face and neck.

"I love you too, Herc."

Yancy whispered back, his voice slightly choked as he spoke.

"Merry Christmas."

Yancy laughed as he glanced at the clock.

"Merry Christmas. Let's get to the table before Raleigh and Tendo eat all the pie."

Herc laughed and put the box down on the table on their way to the dining room.

"Yeah, let's go and tell them the news."

Yancy smiled as he slipped his hand into Herc's.

"Yeah. Let's do that."

"Okay."


End file.
